


Killua x Reader: Humans Love Broken Light

by leiler



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Killua and Reader are alone, Kissing, Spicy Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiler/pseuds/leiler
Summary: “Crazy how much we humans just adore broken light.”You sighed softly. He looked over at you, curiously.“I miss Gon. I missed both of you, Killua. I didn’t even realize how much time had passed until I saw you. You’re all grown up now.”He scooted closer. “I know,” he whispered. “You’re different too.”You paused. “How?”“You’re… all grown up. Y'know? You’re a woman now.”“Yeah, I know.”He trailed a hand up your arm, caressing the skin softly.You turned to face him. He was already looking at you. He leaned in slowly, his head above yours. He brought a hand to your face again.“You’ve always been so beautiful…”You knew where this was going. You liked it. But you were confused. Did he like you?“Killua…?”“Shhhhh…”
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Killua x Reader: Humans Love Broken Light

It had been a long, long time since you had last seen Killua. You, him, and Gon had parted ways all those years back after Gon recovered from the Chimera Ants. You reflected on your adventures. From meeting them at the Hunter Exam, all the way to defeating Meruem and finding Ging, the three of you had gone through so much together. You smiled. 

It had been… how long since then? Four, five years? You were all adults now. You regretted not having kept in contact with them, but you had been so busy. 

When everything ended and you returned home, you had gotten swept up in the novelty of seeing your family again after years of hardships and suffering. You loved your friends dearly, but you could not deny the anguish that came with the bliss of being with them. Adventure after adventure, from one puzzle to the next, you had grown, but endured great pain. 

You didn’t have a perfect family--far from it, in fact--but you loved them, and they loved you. And they were safe. Being with them was never a risk, it wasn’t scary or exciting, but it was… home. It was a different kind of happiness for a different kind of love. The novelty didn’t wear off. 

You were surprised, but overwhelmingly excited when you had received a message from Killua, asking if you would meet with him. You had immediately responded, and arranged to meet at Gon’s house to surprise him. 

When Killua proposed the idea, you imagined Gon’s face as it lit up with delight at the sight of his two old friends. His smile, even when imaginary, was contagious. 

That was what you had expected. 

What you had not expected, however, was for the house to be vacant, with the exception of Aunt Mito. 

And now, it was 12:30 pm and you stood at Gon’s doorstep, in front of a contrite Mito. 

“I’m sorry, Gon isn’t home today,” she said, an apologetic expression darkening her features. 

“Oh, it’s okay.” 

Neither of you spoke. She was like a second mother to you, but the years apart had changed your dynamic. She still seemed soft, and warm, but there was something else-

You broke the silence. “So, where is Gon, anyway?”

She shrugged. “Last I heard, he was off to defeat some beast on the other side of the world. But it’s been a few days since I’ve received a letter and I’m sure he’s off doing something else now. You know how he is…” she trailed off. 

You knew very well. Gon would have a new adventure every day. If he was defeating a beast three days ago, there was no telling where he was now. She’d have to wait for the next letter. 

“I know… By the way, uh, Killua is coming, too.”

“Killua’s coming?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. We wanted to surprise him together.” You elongated the vowels as you spoke, not wanting to let the conversation regress into silence again. Aunt Mito seemed sad--or rather, tired. You couldn’t tell which.

  
  
“Well, if you’re both going to be here, you should stay the night before leaving. I’m not going to let you rot in some hotel on a foreign island.” She let out a small, breathless chuckle. 

“Thank you but it’s really not necessary-”

“I insist.” 

She seemed heavier, like something was weighing down on her, but you wouldn’t ask. She probably missed Gon. You weren’t going to fight her now. 

“Well… if you _insist_ , then I suppose I wouldn’t mind staying the night and catching up. So why-” You never did finish that sentence. 

“Y/n!” a voice called out from behind you. Killua. You broke out in a smile, turning away from Mito to see Killua running up to you. You released whatever melancholy air had gripped you when you were speaking Mito, letting yourself be free as you heard the voice of your childhood friend. 

“Killua!” You saw him and rushed to meet him halfway, leaping into his arms as a child might to a parent. You all but forgot that Mito was only a few feet away. 

You crashed into his body. It was slightly disorienting--considering the force of the impact--but you couldn’t care less. You had missed him so much. 

You threw your arms around him as his muscular ones engulfed you. You molded into him, Mito smiling softly at the scene before her. He smiled into the crook of your neck, breathing lightly. You held him there, just feeling the rise and fall of his chest against your head.

He was different, yet the same. Unlike Aunt Mito, he didn’t seem somber at all. It was like neither of you had aged, like no time had passed since you had last spoken. Like it was only yesterday that you had bid your adieus. 

But you couldn’t ignore the physical differences between then and now. He was taller, and stronger. He didn’t look like a kid anymore--because that’s what you were. You were children then. A girl and a boy. The people that stood before Aunt Mito today were a man and a woman. It was comforting and unsettling all in one. 

But more importantly, it was Killua. 

You didn’t dwell on these thoughts of change, opting to savor the feeling of being in his arms again--trying to engrave it in your mind forever. There was an eternity of peace in that short time. 

It took you both a minute, but you eventually pulled away, breaking the embrace to explain your current predicament. 

“So, Gon isn’t home but we’re staying the night anyway?”

“Yep, pretty much.”

He smiled. “We can go exploring the island together.”

You laughed when he spoke. He said ‘exploring’ as if you didn’t both know the land like the back of your hand--the result of an enthusiastic Gon and a good memory. 

You and Killua grinned at each other, a shared look of entertainment passing between you at the joke. But the moment was interrupted.

“Would you like to come inside, or are you two going to go off ‘exploring’ now?”

You turned to Killua. “What do you wanna do?”

“I’m not that hungry.”

“Me neither.”

“Aunt Mito, can we join you for dinner?” he asked.

“I was going to eat a small dinner and sleep early tonight-”

“Then sleep, it’s okay. We can help ourselves to the kitchen,” he said, through a mischievous grin. But he seemed to recognize the subtle change in Aunt Mito’s demeanor as well. He only spoke that way to put her at ease. And it worked.

“Okay, well I’m gonna go inside now. I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow.” 

She lent you a weak smile, before retreating behind the door and shutting it. 

You stood there for a few seconds before turning to Killua. You smiled. He smiled. 

You hugged again. You really had missed each other. But he broke away after a moment.

“Ok, you can stop now.”

“Whaaaaat? No, I want to hug you,” you whined.

“I’m serious. You’re embarrassing me. Baaaka.” 

You rolled your eyes but pulled away as well. He smiled again, losing the miffed mien. 

“So, where to first?”

~~~~

It was nearly 3:00 pm now, and all you had done was run around the city together, speaking with the merchants and taste-testing new restaurants that had popped up. 

He could be violent, but Killua was very misunderstood. At heart, he really wanted to be a child. His stolen childhood only made him crave it more. He may seem cold, but he was jocular with his friends and… _soft_.

You were racing to a waterfall in the mountains--it was neck in neck. But the water wasn’t far, so the winner would be declared soon enough. He was right next to you, and that’s when you got an idea. 

An impish smile graced your visage as you stuck a leg out and tripped him. You saw the look of bewilderment that flashed across his face before he fell, and you were speeding ahead. 

You reached the waterfall quickly. He was only a few steps behind you the whole way, but you prevailed nonetheless, as the stunt you pulled bought you enough time to inch ahead. 

As he pulled up behind you, at first he looked mad. 

“That was a dirty trick you pulled.”

“You’re just sad ‘cause you lost.”

His angry expression contorted to one of joy--though you didn’t know why. He walked towards you, and then swooped his arm under your legs and threw you into the cold water behind you. 

You shrieked as your body landed in the water--it was freezing. “Killua, what the _fuck_?”

He let out a long, low laugh. “It’s only fair, you know.”

You swam to the edge and pulled yourself out of the water, muttering something like “fucking cold-ass water,” before huddling into a ball to conserve body heat. 

You looked at him, really fucking annoyed, and he just kept laughing. You stood up and hugged him, much to his dismay, as the water soaked his shirt. 

“It’s only fair, you know,” you said, in a sarcastic tone. 

“Great, now we’re both cold and soaking.”

You looked down as he spoke. It was only then that you realized that you had been wearing a white shirt. A hard crimson rose to your cheeks as you pulled away and crossed your arms over your chest. 

He came to the same realization when he saw how you were holding yourself. You had expected him to turn around and give you privacy, but he didn’t. He just smiled. He stepped closer and hugged you, taking you into his strong arms once again. 

He pushed your head into his chest, and you relaxed against him. It was just Killua. Good old Killua. 

You would never say it, but for a moment, something flickered in your chest as he pulled you close. It was something… light and fluttery and-

You ignored it.

~~~~

The two of you had raced back to Gon’s house and borrowed spare clothes that Aunt Mito had so graciously offered, before heading back out. 

You decided to hike up to your favorite spot on the island--a small plateau of stone that left a magnificent view of the stars; trees did not burden the site. 

When the plateau came into sight, a coral wine-stained sky was retreating into darkness. It was almost 6 pm, but you weren’t complaining. It was the perfect time to watch the sunset and the stars come out of hiding. 

Killua went out first, finding a spot near the edge--where the land dropped off into the ocean--that struck his fancy, and sat down. You joined him, sitting a foot or so away, letting your legs sprawl out over the cold stone. He spoke first.

“So, what’ve you been up to these past few years? A lot has changed, huh?”

You fumbled with your thumbs as you spoke. “Yeah, it has. I’ve mostly stayed at home with my family. You?”

“I’ve met up with Gon a few times for random stuff but I’ve mostly been traveling. I started all this to get away from my family… so that’s what I did.”

You nodded. It was strange. You weren’t sure why you never went to go visit them; why you never went traveling. Had you missed your family that much? Were they that much better than the rest of the world? A low voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“Where do you think Gon is?”

“I’m not sure,” you paused, pressing your lips together before continuing. “Aunt Mito said something about the other side of the world. But you know Gon. He could be anywhere.”

“I know.” He smiled. You smiled back. 

“I kinda miss him; I’m sad he wasn’t here with us today,” he said, sadly. 

“Me too.”

You thought about Gon, how he would joke about Killua liking you. How you would tell him Killua _definitely_ had a crush on him. And how Gon would say that Killua doesn’t like anyone. 

You thought about how you and Killua would ridicule Gon over his mistakes, but he never lost his outrageously positive outlook. It was almost annoying how he was always so fucking happy. 

You missed it.

“You know, Gon used to always tell me that you liked me.”

“He _what_?!” 

The astonished look that Killua held had you bursting out laughing. He eventually started laughing with you, but it was softer; more reserved.

“Yep, and that I like you-”

You had let it slip too quickly. His laughing faded. So did yours. You looked away. 

He reached out a hand to hold yours, where it rested at your side. 

_There_.

There it was again, that fluffy, airy, fluttery feeling. You didn’t know what it was, but it was making you nervous. You felt hot, but light. 

You still didn’t look at him, embarrassed at your misstep, and even more so at the color that appeared on your cheeks. 

“You know it’s probably normal if you like me anyways.” He smirked. “Apparently, I’m pretty popular with the ladies.” He had drawn out the word ‘ladies,’ slipping some extra sarcasm in there just for good measure. 

Cocky bastard. Now you faced him. “Yeah, well, I don’t.”

“Sad…” he dwindled.

You looked away again. 

“Why do you keep turning away like that?”

You bit your lip but didn’t speak. 

It was then that he leaned over you, and softly cupped your face, pulling it to face his own. You looked up into his eyes.

He released his hand and moved away again. He spoke as if nothing had just happened, even though you were positively flustered by his touch. 

“So, what’s up with Aunt Mito?”

“I-” you were going to speak. You had meant to. But you were struggling to make words come out after his small display. “I think- maybe she’s just getting… old?”

“Maybe.” He looked up at the sky. It was dark, little bright lights peppering the black canvas above you. 

You joined him as he watched. 

“You know, most of the stars you see are dead.” This time, it was you who spoke. 

“Huh?”

“The stars. Because of the time it takes to reach the Earth and all-”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Crazy how much we humans just adore broken light.”

You sighed softly. He looked over at you, curiously.

“I miss Gon. I missed both of you, Killua. I didn’t even realize how much time had passed until I saw you. You’re all grown up now.”

He scooted closer. “I know,” he whispered. “You’re different too.”

“How?”

“You’re… all grown up. You know? You’re a woman now.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He trailed a hand up your arm, caressing the skin softly. 

You turned to face him. He was already looking at you. He leaned in slowly, his head above yours. He brought a hand to your face again. 

“You’ve always been so beautiful…”

You knew where this was going. You liked it. But you were confused. Did he like you? 

“Killua…?”

“Shhhhh…” He laid a thumb on your lip, silencing you. 

He bent down, letting his lips touch yours. You closed your eyes. It was soft at first, ghosting across you. You let out a small sigh. 

It was so light, too light. You wanted him closer. 

He pressed further, and your lips melted together so fluidly; it was like he was made to kiss you. It felt so right. So utterly fucking right. 

He tasted like peppermint, sweet but with a nip of mint. 

He pulled away again. “I like you… a lot, Y/n.”

Words were lost on you. He seemed to sense it too, but he stayed silent. 

“I… I like you too.”

He kissed you again, moving closer and closer, but it still wasn’t enough, you wanted more. 

He moved over you, so that his legs straddled your hips, one hand now below your chin, and the other on the floor beside you. 

He stopped again. God fucking dammit. 

“I don’t want to rush it, okay?”

You nodded. You understood perfectly well. 

He leaned forward, pushing your back to the floor. You didn’t push him; didn’t rush him. He wanted to savor every moment of being together… and so did you. 

He planted small kisses down your neck, to your collarbone before stopping. You were already breathing hard. 

“Y/n?”

“Yeah?” You bit your lip, worried. You had never really kissed anyone before. Were you a bad kisser? Did he want to stop?

“Are you sure?”

You stiffened. You had never… y’know… But it was Killua. 

“I think so.”

“It’s okay if you aren’t ready…”

You smiled. It was so… _him_. He was so beautiful, inside and out. 

“Are _you_ sure?” you asked. 

“Very.”

He sighed against your skin. It felt like he was setting your skin on fire, and twisting your insides with every little thing he did. He didn’t even realize the effect he had on you. Or maybe he did. You didn’t care. 

You did want him. 

“Y/n, are you sure?”

“Yes, but… be gentle. Please.”

“I will.”

You don’t know how you said it. You don’t know what the fuck made the words leave your lips at the time. They just did. It felt natural. They just fell out. 

“I love you.”

Your heart stopped. Why the fuck would you say that?? You did love him, but did he love you? Was it too soon to be saying anything like that? Did you scare him? 

He was already at your lips. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
